Cardinal Blue
by Hentai-Dorkfish
Summary: A not quite as hot and sticky romance between Hermoine and the mysterious Cardinal Blue as I would have liked.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts: A History Vol II

Chapter 1  
  
Hogwarts: A History Vol. II  
  
Hermoine walked into the library and went straight to the check out counter. She was hoping to get a new book that was coming out, Hogwarts: A History Vol. II. Hermoine was so excited she could hardly contain herself. "Madam Pince! Is it here?"  
  
"Keep it down. Must I remind you; this is a library!" Replied Madam Pince, smiling inside.  
  
"Yes I know, but is it here?" Said Hermoine in an excited whisper. She didn't want to keep it down; she wanted that book!  
  
Madam Pince took pride in how enthusiastic Hermoine was about learning. They had become close since Hermoine spent so much time there studying. They could talk to each other in a different way than the typical student and adult, because they were friends.  
  
"It's here." Whispered Madam Pince with cheerful eyes.  
  
Hermoine was so thrilled she almost ran to the shelf, but didn't knowing that Madam Pince already had to remind her: she was in a library.  
  
There it was the book she had waited so long for, Hogwarts: A History Vol. II! Hermoine reached for the book as soon a she saw it, but what she felt in her hand was no leathery hard-back book spine.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Said a strong young voice. Hermoine looked at the hand that held the book spine and looked at hers on top of it. She immediately pulled her hand away.  
  
Hermoine looked up at the person. He was tall and had dark, short hair, but that's not the first thing she noticed about him. It was his eyes; they were as deep and blue as the ocean.  
  
"Noreally, Ishouldbetheonesayingsorry!" Replied Hermoine so fast her words slurred together. She could feel her face heating up, so she looked to the emerald green carpet at their feet.  
  
"Here you can have this book first." The boy held the book out for her to take; "You probably need it for studying."  
  
"No. You can take it first!" Hermoine pushed the book back towards him. She was so flustered she just wanted to leave. "I just wanted it for pleasure reading."  
  
"So did I." Said the boy; slightly astonished that someone other than him was reading a textbook for fun. "But ladies first."  
  
"You were the one here first, so you should take it." Replied Hermoine logically. She still couldn't look up at him she was so embarrassed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked the boy. That question pulled Hermoine from her embarrassment. Sure, the boy was really hot, but she wanted to read that book too bad to let him get away with reading it first.  
  
"Actually," Said Hermoine as she looked up into those deep eyes, her red cheeks cooling.  
  
"It's okay, you can read it first." Said the boy with a charming smile. Hermoine almost melted at the sight of that smile, but as she felt the weight of the book being put into her hands she composed herself.  
  
"Thanks…" Said Hermoine dreamily.  
  
"Any time, Miss Granger." Replied the boy with another one of his deadly smiles. Hermoine just stood there starring at him dazedly.  
  
"You know my name?" Asked Hermoine surprised as she found her way back to reality.  
  
"Of course." Said the boy simply, "Who else would want to read Hogwarts: A History Vol. II, but Hermoine Granger the academically top ranking student of Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermoine smiled slightly at the thought that she might be famous. "I guess you're right."  
  
"I suppose it's quite impolite for me to know your name and not tell you mine." The boy held out his hand in a gesture to shake it, "I'm Cardinal Blue, nice to meet you Miss Granger."  
  
"Erm…" Hermoine really wanted to shake his hand, but the book was too heavy and awkwardly large to hold in one arm.  
  
Cardinal knew this as soon as he saw the fleeting look of desperate, struggle on her face. "It's okay." He said, quickly helping her get the large book situated in her arms comfortably. Hermoine could feel her cheeks warming again as they struggled with the large book. "Why don't I just carry it for you." Cardinal gently took the book from her and tucked it under one arm like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Thanks…" Said Hermoine shyly.  
  
"Where are you headed to?" Inquired Cardinal.  
  
"I was just going to read the book out by the lake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: It is I, the Hentai Fairy! Yes, I know that this is a really short chapter and that there doesn't seem like there is much of a reason for this story to be rated R… yet, but trust me there soon will be (for all you hentai fans out there)! So… don't turn that dial! 


	2. Chapter 2: By the Lake

Chapter 2  
  
By the Lake  
  
"Is here a good spot?" Cardinal pointed to a patch of grass shaded large ominous tree.  
  
"It's perfect!" Said Hermoine in delight, "Wow, I've never noticed this tree her before." She sat lightly on the tuft of grass.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Cardinal sat down as well and neatly placed the book between them.  
  
"No, I don't mind." Replied Hermoine happily. She propped the book up on her knees and opened it to the first page. Cardinal scooted closer so he could see. He stealthily leaned into her side so that he was much more than close. Hermoine didn't move.  
  
"Are you done with this page yet?" Asked Hermoine quietly. Cardinal didn't reply right away.  
  
"Hermoine…" Breathed Cardinal softly into her ear. He kissed the nape of her neck delicately. She flinched in surprise.  
  
"Cardinal…" A shiver went up her spine. She could smell the delicious cologne he wore. "I… What are you doing?" He kissed her again and again slowly making his way to her mouth.  
  
"Hermoine," He kissed her again, "do you," and again, "know," and again, "that I love you…" He kissed the very edge of her mouth. Hermoine was paralyzed. Cardinal just about to give her one last long mouth full when…  
  
"Wait!" Said Hermoine quickly. She didn't know where this was going to lead or what she was going to say, but she did know that she wasn't ready. Cardinal looked into her eyes with a sincerely inquiring expression.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked sensitively. Hermoine didn't know how to reply. She looked down at the book in her lap. Something wasn't right and it wasn't only that he was going way to fast. It was something else, too, but what.  
  
"I don't know…" Answered Hermoine truthfully. Cardinal sat back so that he wasn't leaning on her.  
  
"It's okay." He said simply. "I understand. I was going too fast." Cardinal stood up.  
  
Hermoine looked up at him wonderingly. 'He's so tall' she thought to herself. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm a bit hungry." Cardinal looked off into the distance as he said this. "Thought I might grab a bite to eat."  
  
"Wait!" Hermoine didn't want him to go, she got up quickly. "I don't… I don't have anyone to carry my book." Cardinal laughed.  
  
"I never said you couldn't come with me." Cardinal picked the tremendous book up off the ground and proceeded in walking toward the school. Hermoine followed after him trying to keep up with his long strides.  
  
They came into the Great Hall; it was empty. Why wasn't anybody there? Sure, it wasn't a mealtime but there were always some mingling students. There should have been a few people hanging around, even if it was the weekend.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Hermoine looked to Cardinal.  
  
"I asked them to say away." Said Cardinal with a sinister look. He set the book down on a near by table. Hermoine looked at him questionably.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to be with you Hermoine, only you." Cardinal took her into his arms tightly. That was it. Hermoine was totally creeped out. She looked at him like he was crazy. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't. She couldn't escape his tight hold around her. He let go and went over to the table to sit down. Hermoine just stood there; she didn't know what she should do. That was obviously a tender (yet slightly unnerving) moment, how was she supposed to react now. She took a skeptical seat across from him.  
  
They were silent for who knows how long. "I hardly know you." Hermoine hadn't even realized this before. Cardinal carried a feeling with him, one that made you feel relaxed, like you were with an old friend. She felt like she had always known him.  
  
"You know me, Hermoine." Said Cardinal mysteriously. "You've always known me."  
  
"I don't understand." Hermoine looked up at him, she was tying her fingers in knots trying to get over what was happening. There were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Why was she acting like this, she was usually so collected.  
  
"Our destinies are intertwined." Cardinal looked at her seriously, though he still kept his kind eyes. Hermoine got up from the table; she needed to think. She walked out the horrendous doors that were the entrance to the Great Hall. Cardinal didn't stop her he just watched her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Shut up! I know I changed the rating! Vaca and her mob of evil llamas threatened me! I had no choice… yup… 


	3. Chapter 3: Librarians

Chapter 3  
  
Librarians  
  
Hermoine decided to go to the most relaxing place she could think of in the school: the library. She grabbed a random textbook off the nearest shelf, waltzed over to her usual table and sat. She forgot to even open the book; she just sat and thought.  
  
Who was this Cardinal Blue guy and why did he insist that he and Hermoine were some how connected? It didn't make sense. Hermoine was pondering this when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermoine, dear you look troubled." Said Madam Pince concernedly as she took the seat next to Hermoine. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know…" Hermoine didn't know what she should tell Madam Pince. She really didn't know whether there was something wrong.  
  
Madam Pince furrowed her eyebrows in anxiety at this. "Well… when you find out, you can always come and talk to me." She gave her a short yet encouraging hug around the shoulders. "You know, I'm always here for you."  
  
"Thanks." Hermoine rewarded Madam Pince with a weak smile in response.  
  
Madam Pince patted the top of her book as she got up. "Interesting reading choice." For the first time Hermoine looked down at the book she had grabbed: The 100 Most Comfortable Positions in Bed. She quickly got up and placed the book back on the shelf (blushing mind you) and sped out the library doors. Madam Pince laughed just low enough that Hermoine couldn't hear her as she left.  
  
Hermoine decided that the place she would get the most privacy would probably be up in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire.  
  
No. Harry and Ron would surly bug her. Where were Harry and Ron anyway? She hadn't seen them all day. Or anyone for that matter. Just Madam Pince and Cardinal. The school felt so empty. She couldn't remember it being a holiday. Why wasn't anyone at school?  
  
She made it up the stairs that lead to the portrait entrance of Gryffindor tower. Then she realized she didn't know the password. She stared at the fat lady desperately.  
  
"Well, out with it. Don't just stand there." Demanded the portrait.  
  
"I don't remember the password." Complained Hermoine.  
  
"For Heaven's sake!" The fat lady pursed her lips and looked Hermoine up and down. "You're lucky I remember you. The password is Green Ink from Blue." Hermoine looked at the fat lady like she was insane. Had she just heard that right? Blue? Hermoine shook the thought of Cardinal out of her head.  
  
"Green Ink from Blue?"  
  
"That's what I said." Replied the portrait as it swung to the side to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor tower.  
  
It was empty, just as she had suspected.  
  
"Hello?" Said Hermoine trying her luck. Nobody answered. She headed up the stairs to see if anyone might be in the dorm rooms. The floor greeted her with a damp creak as she stepped through the door to the 7th year girls' room.   
  
Hermoine sighed with relief when she saw everyone lying soundly in their beds. "I was so worried." She cued as she made it over to the nearest bed. It was Parvati's. She lightly touched Parvati's shoulder. "You should all get up now, it's light outside."  
  
Hermoine glanced over at the window to confirm what she had said. Sure enough it looked almost noon. She shook Parvati's shoulder gently. "I said you should get up now." Said Hermoine leaning over the bed. Parvati didn't move. Hermoine shook her shoulder a little harder, but she still didn't respond.  
  
"Wake up!" Wailed Hermoine in panic. She scampered to the sides of all the beds shaking the shoulders of all the girls, but none of them would respond. She ran from the room in panic.  
  
Hermoine franticly sped down the corridor toward the library. Maybe Madam Pince would know what to do.  
  
She heaved through the doors and quickly made her way to the check out counter where she saw Madam Pince doing paperwork.  
  
"Nobody will wake up!" Said Hermoine trying to catch her breath. Madam Pince lazily looked toward Hermoine.  
  
She smiled. "Dear, dear Hermoine." Drawled Madam Pince in a low voice. "It's better this way." Madam Pince pulled herself from her chair as if she was a puppet being pulled up with strings.  
  
Hermoine looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Madam Pince came closer. Until her nose was almost touching Hermoine's. Hermoine was stiff as a board. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"I mean… It's better that they are all asleep." Madam Pince grabbed Hermoine roughly by the shoulders. "Because then… We won't be disturbed."  
  
Madam Pince leaned in toward Hermoine and licked her cheek with a warm lustful tongue. Hermoine tried to back away but the hold Madam Pince had on her shoulders was too strong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: HaHa! I bet you want to see what else the freaky woman does to Hermoine, but I the evil Hentai Fairy ended the chapter here! So you must all suffer… ok I'll shut up and keep writing. I just thought that I should keep a pattern on how long the chapters are… Okay maybe I just pulled that out of my ass and I'm really just too lazy. The world may never know. 


	4. Chapter 4: My Hero

Chapter 4  
  
My Hero  
  
"Don't!" Yelled Hermoine in horror as Madam Pince pulled her in toward her.  
  
"Hermoine," breathed Madam Pince. "we are…" She stopped to subdue Hermoine's struggling.  
  
"I don't care what we are! Let go of me!" Hermoine was kicking and fighting as much as she could.  
  
"Oh, do be still!" Madam Pince whispered an incantation that paralyzed Hermoine.  
  
"We are" continued Madam Pince. "soul mates." Madam Pince cradled Hermoine's limp body in her arms. She laid Hermoine on a near by table and began undoing the buttons to her school uniform.  
  
Hermoine tried and tried to move but she couldn't. She couldn't even scream. She felt completely helpless. No, not felt. She was completely helpless.  
  
Madam Pince undid the last button and leaned over Hermoine to kiss her collarbone. "I've been waiting so long for this moment." Hermoine could feel Madam Pince caressing her thigh. Her hand slowly making it's way up her leg. Hermoine once again tried with all her might to scream. She couldn't. She couldn't do anything to stop Madam Pince.  
  
Madam Pince pulled Hermoine's shirt off slowly. Hermoine cried silently; tears trickling out of her dark brown eyes and down her cheek. Madam Pince grinned in giddy delight.   
  
"Why are you crying Hermoine?" She unsuccessfully tried to restrain an evil laugh as she said this. "You can't deny that we were meant for each other." Her hands found their way around Hermoine's waist to the button of her skirt. Hermoine closed her tear filled eyes as Madam Pince started to remove her skirt.  
  
Suddenly Madam Pince went flying off of Hermoine. "Are you alright?" It was Cardinal. Hermoine heaved a sigh of relief and tried to verbalize her gratitude, but she couldn't. He pulled her up into his arms and ran out of the library. She felt so safe in his strong grip.  
  
He brought her into a strange room she didn't recognize. It was dark and there was a comforting fire warming the room. Cardinal gently laid her down in a feather filled bed. She fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hermoine," whispered Cardinal leaning over her.  
  
Hermoine's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. "Where am I?" Said Hermoine groggily as she stretched her stiff muscles.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Cardinal ignoring her question. Deliberately?  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath of relief. "I can move… and talk!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You saved me!" She felt her eyes welling with tears. He patted her on the back slightly self-consciously. She let go of him and sat back against the bed's headboard. She was still tired. The spell that Madam Pince put on her must have been what made her sleep.  
  
Cardinal blushed and looked away. Hermoine didn't realize why at first but then she remembered. Madam Pince had taken off nearly all her clothes.  
  
"Oh!" She pulled the bed covers around herself quickly.  
  
"It's… It's quite alright." Cardinal was still blushing profusely.  
  
Hermoine touched his arm lightly. "Thank you." A slight shiver went up her spine. "If you wouldn't have stopped her…"  
  
Cardinal looked at her with his deep eyes. "Of course I stopped her Hermoine." He held her hand. "I love you, remember?" He cautiously brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Hermoine melted into his arms.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A.N. And they made hot, passionate love all freaking night long! … Okay maybe not, I don't know. I really don't know where this story is going so if there are any ideas floating around out there then I would be wonderfully happy to hear them! 


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

Chapter 5  
  
Awake  
  
"I owe you my life…" Hermoine slowly backed out of their embrace.  
  
"Hermoine," Cardinal shook his head, "I saved you because I love you. Not because I want something in return." Hermoine leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too." She said softly.  
  
Cardinal looked up at her with those oh so deep eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. "Really?"  
  
"Yes… really." Hermoine said smiling at him lovingly. He bent forward and kissed her.  
  
Hermoine laid slowly back into the silky cushions of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that he would follow. Cardinal hovered above her. He gently brushed an idol curl from her forehead. They embraced once again; Hermoine feverishly kissed his neck, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She stopped and pushed Cardinal off her. There was blood gushing from a large gash on her chest inches from her heart. She looked up a Cardinal astonished. He was holding a blood covered dagger in his hand. He smiled at her, that same heart melting smile. It wasn't until then that she saw the malice in it.  
  
***  
  
"Granger" said a far away voice, "Wake up!" The source of the voice shook her shoulder abruptly with a strong hand.  
  
Hermoine opened her eyes slowly. Malfoy was standing ominously over her sneering. She rolled her eyes irritably.  
  
"The library closed an hour ago, mudblood." Spat Malfoy. "Madam Pince is really pissed." Hermione cringed at the sound of that name, Madam Pince.  
  
"Get out of my way, Malfoy!" Said Hermoine as she got up out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. A book dropped from her lap as she stood: Hogwarts: A History Vol. II. Malfoy immediately snatched the book up off the ground.  
  
"I read this." He said this half laughing, "It's boring as hell. Just talks about The Boy Who Lived But Should Have Died."  
  
Hermoine yanked the book out of his hands. She pushed passed him and stomped toward the exit. Draco followed her.  
  
"You were making noises in your sleep." Malfoy said maliciously.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy!" Hermoine walked fast down the corridor, lugging the large book under one arm.  
  
"Were you dreaming about me?" Malfoy had an artificial hope in his voice. He was practically stepping on Hermoine's heels; he was following so close. "Pleasurable moaning; it had to have been me you were dreaming of."  
  
Hermoine stopped so abruptly Malfoy just about balled her over. She whipped around furiously. "Did I not tell you twice now to LEAVE ME ALONE!" She continued down the corridor stomping.  
  
This time Draco didn't follow. He stood in shook. 'What's her deal?' He thought to himself. He'd just been messing with her.  
  
Hermoine stomped her way up to Gryffindor tower. "Green Ink form Blue." She said almost instinctively. The fat lady gave her a look like no other of complete confusion.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not the password, dear."  
  
Hermoine through the tremendous book down; it made a sound that just about shook the stairs apart. "Just let me in!" She said in a low growl. The fat lady looked her up and down.  
  
"Tell me the password. Then I'll let you in." Bargained the portrait.  
  
"If I knew what the bloody hell the password was I would tell you!" Said Hermoine, now passed enraged.  
  
"Well then you'll just have to wait until someone comes that knows the password." Said the portrait simply. "I can't let you in without you knowing it."   
  
At this Hermoine kicked the corner of the portraits frame. The fat lady squealed in horror.   
  
"That was a mere threat, fat lady." She took a deep breath of settling anger. "If you don't let me in I will do much worse!" The portrait slid to the side fearfully revealing the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Hermoine quickly stepped inside.  
  
Everything was normal. Hermoine breathed a sigh of relief as she approached Harry and Ron. They were sitting peacefully by the fire playing a game of chess. They were so engulfed in the game they didn't even look up as she came closer.  
  
Hermoine wrapped her arms around them in a bear hug; knocking most of the chess pieces off the board as she squeezed them together. "I've missed you two so much." She finally let go of them after one last tight squeeze. They just stared at her silently with a look of shook on their faces.  
  
"What?" Said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
Hermoine sat down beside them. "Never mind…" She looked at the jumbled chess board. "Who's winning?"  
  
"Harry was, but that doesn't matter." Ron looked worried. "Where were you during dinner?"  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Harry.  
  
"I feel asleep in the library."  
  
"Well you missed the announcement." Said Harry. Ron nodded his head.  
  
"What was it?" Hermoine lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"We got a new DADA professor." Explained Ron.  
  
"Okay…" said Hermoine lifting her eyebrow higher. "And…"  
  
"That's all." Said Harry simply.  
  
"What's his name?" Asked Hermoine curiously.  
  
"Cardinal Blue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. OMG it can't be! Not him again! Dear Lord what the hell are we gonna do!? … Okay so I overreacted a bit but it's all for show and shit… Okay so I don't know what the heck I'm saying but we'll survive. It's not the end of the world. I'll shut up now…  
  
Ginny Wait! (couldn't help myself) This sorry excuse for a fan fic is almost over, if you can't tell. And I really don't know exactly how to end it but I will find a way! Won't I Sesshi-mu?  
  
Sesshi-mu: What the hey… *sees Hentai Fairy* Nooooo! Get away! Get away!  
  
Hentai Fairy: *Glomps Sesshi-mu and begins profusely stripping him of all attire* Bwah ha ha ha ha ha! You're mine now little Sexy-mu!  
  
Sesshi-mu: *screams like a frightened girl scout* KAAAAAAAAAAAH! 


	6. Chapter 6: Frightened

Chapter 6  
  
Frightened  
  
"Cardinal Blue…" Mimicked Hermoine slowly. The name sounded so familiar. Where could she have heard a name like that?  
  
"He has a stupid name. I think, anyway." Ron said disconcertingly.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he has a brother named Red Jay." Harry and Ron laughed it up. Hermoine just sat there. Where had she heard that name? It sounded so familiar, yet frightening at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hermoine got up and started walking dazedly toward the girls dorms.  
  
"I thought you just took a nap in the library." Said Ron getting up, too.  
  
"That's right. If you're so tired maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Harry looked at her with a concerned expression. "You do look a bit pale." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe I should." Said Hermoine. She did feel a little dizzy and her stomach churned in anticipation over the thought of Professor Blue. So she turned and proceeded out the portrait hole. She wandered dizzily down the corridor toward the hospital wing. Her head was pulsing horribly. She had to clutch at the wall in order to steady herself.  
  
Hermoine could see the door to the clinic just ahead. Boy, did she want to be rid of that head ache.  
  
Suddenly somebody grabbed her shoulders from behind. She jumped, it startled her so much.  
  
"Whoa there! You almost fell right over." The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't seem to put a face to it. Hermoine gazed over her shoulder to see who was holding her up.  
  
Cardinal Blue. From her dream! She suddenly remembered everything.  
  
He killed her!  
  
Hermoine twisted out of his grip. "Get away…" she said weakly. She fell to the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet but failed. The world was spinning and her head was throbbing mercilessly.  
  
Cardinal reached for her to help her back on her feet. Hermoine crawled away in panic. "Get away!" She screamed in terror.  
  
"What on Earth is going on out here?" Madam Pomfrey had come out into the hall to see what all the commotion was.  
  
"There's something wrong with her." Cardinal looked at Madam Pomfrey desperately. "She's having a fit about something." He tried again to get Hermoine off the ground, but she screamed and clamored just out of his grasp.  
  
"Get him away!" Hermoine crawled toward Madam Pomfrey frantically.  
  
"Hermoine." Madam Pomfrey said with a stern voice. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Keep him away from me!" Hermoine smothered her face in the bottom of Madam Pomfrey's robes hysterically.  
  
"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey won't let Professor Blue get you." Madam Pomfrey cued as she patted Hermoine on the head gently. She looked toward Cardinal. "I'll give her a sedative and let her sleep. She'll be fine in the morning."  
  
"That's a relief. I wouldn't want to have to deal with this kind of thing during class." He said chuckling slightly to himself. "It's one thing to defend against the dark arts, but to have to handle a blubbering teenage girl… I'll just leave that to you." They both had a good laugh while Hermoine was still sprawled on the stone floor at Madam Pomfrey's feet.  
  
"Have a good night Professor Blue." Madam Pomfrey said as she tried to get Hermoine on her feet.  
  
"You too, Madam Pomfrey." Cardinal scuffed down the corridor toward his quarters.  
  
"Now Hermoine you know very well that I can't carry you to one of the clinic beds." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked down at Hermoine. "You're going to have to at least help me move you or stay the night in the hall."   
  
Hermoine took a deep sigh and slowly pulled herself from the cool stone floor. She had to grab Madam Pomfrey's arm to balance herself. They staggered into the clinic and Madam Pomfrey helped Hermoine onto the nearest bed.  
  
"I'm going to go whip you up a quick batch of fresh head ache potion." Madam Pomfrey said as she tucked Hermoine tightly into the clinic bed. "Now, I just want you to wait here and don't move. If you need anything just pull this string." She pointed to a string attached to a small bell hanging above the bed.  
  
"Okay…" Hermoine said dazedly, her eye's half closed.  
  
"Don't fall asleep until I give you your medication." Madam Pomfrey hurried out of the infirmary through a heavy door that lead to the next room.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Hermoine said in response.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" It was Cardinal. Hermoine became panic stricken as soon as she saw his face. She didn't know what to say, she was so afraid.  
  
"Get out." Every muscle in her body tensed in fear and frustration. She couldn't move; every time she even talked her head spun in pain. She felt so nauseated by the throbbing in her head. What could be wrong with her? Why did her head hurt so much?  
  
"What's wrong?" Cardinal inquired softly. "You don't even know me. Why do you hate me so?"  
  
"I know you…" Replied Hermoine. She could hardly sit up, she felt so sick. "You killed me with your dagger and that satanic smile of yours." Cardinal looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Look," He cautiously made his way to her bed. Hermoine screamed and pulled the string to the bell frantically.  
  
It didn't make a sound. She could see the bell moving but it was silent. Agonizingly silent. What was she to do? Cardinal was going to do something awful to her she knew it.  
  
"Calm down." Cardinal said, grabbing her by the arm just as she was going to fall off the bed.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Said a voice from the heavy door that Madam Pomfrey had just walked through. Both Hermoine and Cardinal looked over in shock.  
  
It was Malfoy. Hermoine just about screamed again. This was turning into a nightmare.  
  
"She's having another fit!" Cardinal said spastically.  
  
"She hasn't had her medicine yet." Said Malfoy simply. "You aught to leave. Madam Pomfrey said no visitors until morning."  
  
"I understand." Cardinal let go of Hermoine. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He tipped his head in a slight bow and left the room.  
  
"Why are you here?" Said Hermoine, looking wide eyed at Malfoy.  
  
"I'm Madam Pomfrey's assistant." Hermoine was surprised. Why would Malfoy, of all people, want to be Madam Pomfrey's nurse? Of course, it was probably punishment for something stupid he did. "Don't look so surprised, Granger. I'm just training a bit for when I start the real work."  
  
"What?!" Now Hermoine was really surprised. Malfoy was studying to be a doctor!? "Don't kid me Malfoy." She half laughed at the thought.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Malfoy said maliciously. "Don't forget that Madam Pomfrey is still away. These castle walls are pretty thick; I doubt that anyone would hear your screams." Hermoine stopped laughing, but she could hardly conceal the amused look playing upon her face.  
  
"Why didn't the bell make any noise when I pulled the string?" Said Hermoine curiously.  
  
"It did make noise, but only I can hear it." Hermoine gave him a confused look. Malfoy sighed in irritation. "It's rigged that way so that it doesn't wake up anyone else that might be sleeping in here."  
  
"That's brilliant!" Hermoine responded fascinated.  
  
"Why thank you. It was my idea after all." Malfoy said, his ego soaking up the compliment like a sponge.  
  
"Well now that I know that… It's not so brilliant anymore." Giggled Hermoine. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. Why doesn't anyone ever leave reviews for A Different Perspective of Hogwarts? It's really funny! It just has a crappy name. If anyone has any ideas for a new name for that story then we would like to hear them! And read that story too! You lazy bums! 


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

Chapter 7  
  
Dreams  
  
"Why are you so afraid of Professor Blue?" Malfoy asked. The question hit Hermoine like a whip. She looked away not knowing what to say.  
  
"He killed me…" Hermoine said finally.  
  
"Yup, your medicine should be here soon." Malfoy said mockingly. Hermoine gave him a stern look.  
  
"I'm serious Malfoy." She glared at him irritably. "I had a dream and he killed me."  
  
"Nobody even found out about Professor Blue until dinner and you didn't even show up. I don't see how you could have had a dream about someone you hadn't even met." Malfoy was ready for a good argument.  
  
"I don't know…" Hermoine hadn't even thought about that. Now that Malfoy had pointed it out it kinda creeped her out. She shivered.  
  
Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you're really so worried about it then I would suggest talking to Trelawney about it. She's an idiot of a professor but believe it or not she is good at analyzing dreams." Hermoine looked at him like he was mad.  
  
"I'm not going to go see that sorry ass ditz." Hermoine was astonished that he would even suggest such a thing to her. Everyone knows how much she hates that witch.  
  
"Harsh." Was all Malfoy could come back with before Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, Draco dear I've been looking everywhere for you. I need you to keep an eye on Hermoine while I go finish up some paper work." Madam Pomfrey handed Malfoy a vial of a clear but obviously thick liquid. "Give her 10cc's of this every 4 hours."  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?" Interrupted Hermoine anxiously.  
  
"I'm not sure. I also have to run to the herbal shop in Hogsmead." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Don't worry Draco will take good care of you." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Yes, Hermoine. I'll take good care of you." Malfoy could hardly suppress his wicked snickering. Madam Pomfrey gave them one last reassuring smile and left out the door.  
  
"Does she realize she's going to the herbal shop in the middle of the night?" Hermoine asked Malfoy suspiciously.  
  
"It's just her cover up for going to the pub." Said Malfoy. "She's actually a pretty hefty drinker."  
  
Hermoine gave him a confused look. "Really?"  
  
"You're so easy Hermoine." Replied Malfoy half laughing. "But… are you easy in other ways too?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermoine wasn't surprised. Malfoy has always been a pervert, but for him to hit on her so directly. "You wouldn't stoop so low and take advantage of a helpless sick girl would you?"  
  
"Helpless. Ha!" Malfoy meandered slowly toward the bed. "You have the mouth of a viper, Granger."  
  
"Oh dear, are you flirting with me?" Hermoine grinned. "I must have mistaken it for stupidity."  
  
"Let's see that viper mouth of yours in action." Malfoy was now standing over her, smiling all too maliciously. "Shall we?" He leaned down toward her.   
  
Hermoine's mouth gapped in eagerness. She couldn't help herself. Draco was so seductive, she wanted him. She closed her eyes as he came closer.  
  
Malfoy poured the thick clear headache potion into her mouth. Hermione's eyes flew open as she choked the awful medicine down. It tasted horrible and bitter like sour milk.   
  
Malfoy laughed, "You really thought I would kiss you!?" He wiped tears from his eyes. "Like I said before, Hermoine, you are too easy!"  
  
"You're such a…" Hermoine frowned in dismay. She couldn't think of a good word to describe Malfoy, he was so many things. "boy." She finally decided.  
  
"Well I would hope so. Growing up all this time thinking I was a boy and finding out I was really a girl would be quite devastating." Malfoy said, turning toward the heavy door that led to the next room. "I'll be back in four hours to give you some more of the potion." Malfoy walked out of the room and shut the heavy door gently.  
  
Hermoine sighed. She restlessly rolled over and closed her eyes in an effort to sleep.  
  
"Hermoine…" A distant drawling voice said. A voice that sounded as if it were being taken away with the wind.  
  
Everything was dark and light at the same time. Cloudy and clear. It had to be another dream.  
  
"Hello?" Hermoine answered curiously. "Cardinal?" Was that who's voice it was? She couldn't tell, but who else's could it be? Everyone was asleep and Madam Pince was on the library floor unconscious.  
  
"It's our destiny… Hermoine…" The voice sounded closer this time. Though it still flew away with the wind.  
  
"Cardinal!?" She knew it was him. She could feel him, his presence coming closer. He was coming for her. He would save her again, but for what? To kill her again?  
  
A paper flew to her feet. Where did it come from? Hermoine bent down and picked it up. It was a note in green ink. She had read about notes written in green ink before. In Japanese culture in was a sign of love. If you write a note to someone in green ink, they are sure to fall in love with you.  
  
Sweet Hermoine,  
  
Follow my voice. And drown me in your beautiful presence.  
  
Your Destiny,  
  
Cardinal Blue  
  
Hermione woke startled in a cold sweat. She sat up in bed stiffly. Another dream about Cardinal Blue, just this time she could remember every detail.  
  
Maybe paying a visit to Trelawney wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
A.N. If only I could upload the colors and fonts I use for the fanfic. That would be cool cuz I put the whole dream in green except for Cardinal Blue at the end of the letter. Has anyone else heard about the whole green ink concept? I actually got it from a Ranma ½ manga (can't remember which volume ). I don't know if it was just in Ranma ½ or if it really is something in Japanese culture so don't get mad at me for giving you false info… yup it also ties in with the password I picked for Gryffindor Tower, Green Ink From Blue! I'm so clever lol. 


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

Chapter 8  
  
Feelings  
  
"Hermoine it's time for more medicine." Malfoy cooed softly into Hermoine's ear.  
  
"Cut the shit, Malfoy. I'm not asleep." Hermoine sat up groggily and looked angrily at Draco.  
  
"Now, aren't you feisty?" Malfoy laughed, "Are you ready?" He poured some of the thick liquid into a small cup. It had lines on in; each one labeled with a number. He stopped at ten.  
  
"That stuff is horrible." Hermoine crossed her arms stubbornly. "It's not working either. I still have a dreadful headache."  
  
"You still have to take it." Malfoy sealed the lid to the vial. "Now open up that viper mouth of yours."  
  
"It's hardly worth the effort it takes to swallow." Despite her complaining Hermoine obediently opened her mouth. It seemed with the age of the four hours the medicine had gotten worse, but she choked it down anyway.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, now. Was it?" Said Malfoy as he watched with glee, Hermoine's face contort in disgust.  
  
Hermoine glared at him spitefully.  
  
"What's keeping you up?" Malfoy asked as her sat at eh end of her bed. "Is it that Cardinal Blue, again?"  
  
"Why should you care?" Hermoine sighed and rolled over angrily.  
  
"I…" Malfoy didn't know what to say. Here he was trying to be nice, but she just wouldn't let him.  
  
Hermoine could feel him struggling for words, so she forced herself to sit up and listen to what he had to say. Malfoy looked at her and blushed.  
  
"I…" He said again not sure how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Draco… I'm sorry." Hermoine said, not giving him the time to think of the words he wanted to share. "I've been a bitch to you."  
  
Malfoy looked at her surprised. "You called me Draco." He said wide eyed.  
  
Hermione blushed and pulled the covers tight around herself. "I know," she said meekly.  
  
"Hermoine, I just care." Draco looked her in the eyes as seriously but kindly as he could.  
  
Hermoine smiled, "You called me Hermoine." Draco smiled back at her reassuringly.  
  
"Professor Blue is keeping you awake, isn't he?" He looked down at his hands as they lay in his lap.  
  
"Yes…" Hermoine said quietly. "I can't get him out of my dreams."  
  
Draco looked back up at her. Hermoine's eyes were wet with tears. "You shouldn't be afraid." He told her.  
  
"I can't help it, Draco." Her brows furrowed in distress.  
  
"Hermione," Draco put his hand gently over hers. "I'll keep him away for you."  
  
Hermoine looked at him and blushed. He was so irresistible. This beautiful lad saying he would protect her.  
  
She turned away to hide her red cheeks and said, "Thank you… Draco."  
  
A.N. Okay that's the end… Ha-ha Psyche! Did I scare ya?! Yeah I thought so… This chapter is short and seems so useless yet so vital. I need to do my homework. And did you notice that I named it after one of Vaca's chapters? Yup I stool the name! Bwah ha ha ha! Cow patty comes flying out of no where nearly missing my head Ah! Don't kill me!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Trip to Trelawney's

Chapter 9  
  
Trip to Trelawney's  
  
Hermoine didn't get a wink of sleep. Even though Draco said he would protect her she was still scared. Every time she would close her eyes she would see his smile. That deadly smile Cardinal wore so repulsively often.  
  
Draco had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. Hermoine rolled over to face him. He looked so innocent. It was amazing how vicious he could be when he was awake, but when he slept he looked angelic.  
  
Hermoine held her breath and slipped out of bed stealthily. Draco didn't move. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Not so fast." It was Madam Pomfrey, Hermoine hadn't even noticed her come in. "You still need to finish up the rest of your medicine, then you may leave." She gestured toward the vial of clear, thick potion that lay on the bedside table.  
  
Hermoine cringed. "I feel fine, really." She insisted.  
  
Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and shook her head no. "You have to drink it all, or the potion won't work to its full affect."  
  
By this time Draco had awoken to Madam Pomfrey's loud voice. He handed Hermione the vial. "After this I can walk you up to Trelawney's" He said casually just loud enough for Hermoine to hear.  
  
Hermoine nodded her head in reply to Draco and downed the rest of the vial in one gulp.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled triumphantly. "You may go now."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione gestured for Draco to follow and huffed out the door irritably.  
  
"Slow down…" Draco said, trailing behind her. "I thought I was the one that was to walk you to Trelawney's, not the other way around!"  
  
Hermoine turned around abruptly. "I don't want to go see Trelawney!" she growled angrily.  
  
"Look!" Draco said sternly, "If you want to know what that dream meant then your going to have to grow up and go see Trelawney."  
  
Hermione frowned and her arms stiffened. "NO!" She yelled furiously. She gave him a swift pop in the jaw and stomped away.  
  
Draco groped at his face in pain, "You!" He barged after her angrily gritting his teeth. He grabbed her arm and yanked her face close to his. He was so close that Hermoine could feel his warm breath on her cheek as she turned her face away.  
  
"I care about you Hermione." He whispered heatedly into her ear, "I don't want you to be scared, so let's just go see Trelawney and get it over with."  
  
A tear seeped from Hermoine's dark eyes. "Fine…" She said finally.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her. "Thank you." He said softly.  
  
He gently put her hand in his and led her down the corridor toward Trelawney's tower.  
  
The trap door that led to Trelawney's class room was just above them. Though it was closed tightly they could still smell the thick incense that filled the room, through the door. Finally Draco reached up and pulled the door open letting the hefty wooden ladder slide out. A wave of dense incense emptied out over them.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her half gagging.  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the musky smell. "Yes…" she said hoarsely.  
  
Draco followed her up the ladder. The room was dark and gloomy as usual and the air was thick with the smells of incense and scented candles. Hermoine nearly fainted at the lack of oxygen in the room.  
  
"Why hello my dears…" Professor Trelawney said in her artificially ominous voice, "I'm not quite surprised to see you…"  
  
"Look--" Hermoine started, but Trelawney interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know you didn't want to come." she waved her hand dismissively. "Though, you mustn't worry. I will make this quick and quite painless."  
  
Hermoine let out an irritated sigh.  
  
"Now, let's start at the beginning. Please, describe the dream that you had- the one about Cardinal Blue." Trelawney began.  
  
"He saved me from Madam Pince and then killed me." Hermoine huffed angrily.  
  
"Now, now… No need for haste." Professor Trelawney squished her face together, emphasizing all her creases and wrinkles, "Please, be very specific in your description of the dream, so I may properly analyze it."  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes and went over every last detail she could remember from her dream of Cardinal Blue.  
  
"There!" Hermoine finished, "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Well…" Trelawney smiled sweetly and then frowned, "No, I am not happy. It was a frightening dream."  
  
Draco's eyebrows raised, "Could you possibly elaborate a little more on what exactly it is that you mean?"  
  
Professor Trelawney looked at him blankly, as if she had just noticed that he was there. "No." She said at last.  
  
"Why not?" Hermoine and Draco said in unison with a questioning look.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean. There is no more room for elaboration." she said explaining herself. "It was merely a frightening dream."  
  
"Well I would say…" Hermoine smiled agitatedly at Professor Trelawney, "That, that analogy of my dream was absolutely useless!"  
  
Trelawney's eyebrows went up in surprise, but she quickly hid it; pursing her lips in a way to give a look of cockiness. "Well…" She said slowly, thinking of a good way to make herself look knowledgeable. "Maybe if you would tell me about the latest dream of Cardinal Blue you had…" Though she said this with a knowing expression Hermoine could tell she was just pulling things out of her arse. There was no way Trelawney could know about the last dream she had of Cardinal Blue! She hadn't told anyone – not even Draco - about that dream.  
  
Hermoine took a stiff breath, inhaling gasses that were likely more toxic than carbon monoxide. She frowned and told Professor Trelawney the abstract dream she had had just the night before.  
  
Trelawney bit her lip in thought. "Hummm…" She thought, humming for quite some time before saying, "Well…"  
  
Hermoine's eyes just about bulged about of her head in frustration. "Well, what!!!"  
  
Draco put his hand on her thigh to keep her from pulverizing Professor Trelawney before she got a chance to speak. Then, just as Hermoine was about to reach out and strangle the old witch to death Trelawney's eye's rolled back into her head.  
  
A.N. And she fell over dead as a door knob! LOL… j/k. So what do you think this whole Trelawney's eyes rolling into the back of her head thing means… really you don't say… well don't worry you'll find out soon enough! 


	10. Chapter 10: Words of Wisdom or Folly

Chapter 10  
  
Words of Wisdom or Folly  
  
Trelawney reached out and grasped at Hermoine's shoulder; clamping her fingers tight as if she was trying to hold herself steady. Her whole body shook violently, her head jolting from back to chest. Then suddenly she stopped, ridged and motionless; scarcely seeming to breathe. Her skin paled a ghostly white.  
  
Hermoine and Draco were stunned out of their wits, not knowing what they should do. Finally Draco slowly got up and pulled on Hermoine's sleeve, as to say he wanted to leave.  
  
"Innocent lives…" Draco and Hermoine stiffened. Trelawney had begun talking in a voice unlike her own. The voice was hoarse, yet smooth at the same time, as if its words were sure but being choked out of its victim. "Innocent lives will be plagued with daggers, but none will be shed. For a hero of great courage and power will come and vanquish the hidden enemy."  
  
Trelawney stopped briefly and shuddered. Her eyes rolled forward and the color returned to her skin. She blinked stupidly and said, "Yes, of course, it was a death omen." She shook her head, agreeing with herself. "The green ink gives it away. Stands for death, it does."  
  
Hermoine gritted her teeth irritably, "You are unrealistically stupid." She took a shuddered breath of anger and got up. Forcing herself to count to ten – as to cool her temper - she made her way across the room, Draco following. Not even wasting her time to look back she climbed down the ladder and away from the fowl smell of Trelawney's class room.   
  
Draco followed Hermoine down the corridor. "At least that wasn't a complete waste of our time."  
  
"Well, if she hadn't have gone on that freaky little mental trip on us then it would have been." Hermoine huffed angrily.  
  
"True… I guess." Draco said slowly. "Hermione…" He stopped walking.  
  
Hermoine stopped and turned to face him. "What Draco?" He had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Who…" He took a deep breath. "Who do you think the enemy is?"  
  
"Duh, it's Cardinal!" Hermoine looked at him suspiciously, "Why? Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Well she said he was hidden…" Draco's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "It can't be Cardinal, Hermoine, that's too obvious."  
  
"Oh my Lord, Draco!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't think it's you, do you?"  
  
Draco nodded meekly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermoine put her hands on her hips. "I know and trust that you would never stab an innocent person."  
  
Draco smirked at this slightly, making Hermoine half regret what she had just said. Draco's face went into a serious expression. "Hermione… I don't want to risk hurting you."  
  
Hermione reached out and took both of his hands in hers. "Don't worry… I trust you, Draco." She kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Hermoine…" Draco blushed slightly, but frowned. "I love you. I love you so much that I don't want you to be in danger and if that means that I'm going to have to leave you alone… then I will." With that he let go of her hands, turned the other way and went down the corridor before she even got a chance to respond.  
  
Hermoine was stunned. She wanted so bad to run after him, but she couldn't move. Finally he rounded a corner and regained control over her legs again only to kneel to the ground. She sat there, thinking. 'Why…'  
  
There was a reluctant tap on her shoulder. Hermoine turned to see who it was.  
  
"Are feeling ok?" Cardinal Blue said with what sounded like sincere concern.  
  
Hermoine's eyes widened in fear as she looked up at Cardinal. She scrambled to her feet in panic. "Get…" she said half out of breath from shock. "Get away!"  
  
"Hermoine…" He said slowly, reaching to touch her arm gently. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."  
  
Hermoine yanked her arm out of his reach and started to run down the corridor in the direction Draco had gone, but before she could get very far Cardinal grabbed her arm. "Nooo!!!" she screamed in hysteria. "Let go of me!!!"  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?" He pulled her wriggling body into his arms so as to control her better, "What did I do to you?"  
  
"You…" Heroine felt her body draining of strength. She felt helpless in his strong hold. "You killed me." She said finally, giving up to his grip and stopped struggling.  
  
Cardinal released her, but she didn't run, she just stood there in front of him. "I…" he found himself at a loss of words. "I'm sorry… for what I did to you… I mean…" Cardinal wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Hermoine suddenly fell to the floor in fatigue. She was so tired, she hadn't slept soundly in days.  
  
"I had…" Cardinal started again. "I had that same dream."  
  
That one sentence seemed to wake Hermoine up.  
  
A.N. Wow… I didn't even see that one coming, I mean really the whole Trelawney thing was just a little too… predictable (unintentional pun), but I didn't even know that Blue had the same dream (seeing as that I'm kinda pulling most of this story out of my ass as I go along). So what will happen next??? 


	11. Chapter 11: No Need for Nightmares

Chapter 11  
  
No Need for Nightmares  
  
"Hermoine… Hermoine…" The voice was horrible; indescribably ridden with evil. It wouldn't stop calling her name, over and over again. "Hermoine…" It droned on. She tried to cover her ears, but no matter how she tried to hide from the voice it just wouldn't stop. She screamed as loud as she could but she still couldn't cover up the evil voice calling out to her. It was so evil and she couldn't get away from it.  
  
Hermoine suddenly jolted up in bed, soaked to the bone in chilled sweat. It was just another awful dream.  
  
"Hermoine, are you okay!?" Harry said in fright. "Nobody could wake you up! Are you alright, you were screaming like mad!?"  
  
Hermoine looked up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened in confusion and thought. "What are you doing in the girls dorms?"  
  
"You wouldn't stop screaming so Ginny finally came and got me." Harry reached to touch her shoulder but she shifted away from him. "Are you okay? You must have had a pretty terrible nightmare to be screaming so much."  
  
"It… just wouldn't shut up…" Hermoine said dazedly. "I mean…" She didn't know what to say next. Harry didn't know what the dream was like, there was no way he would understand what she was talking about.  
  
"It's okay…" He hugged her tightly, Hermoine's body froze. Harry felt different… he didn't feel like the warm, loving best friend he really was. He felt cold, and full of hate. "You're awake now."  
  
He released his hold on her, ruffled her hair a bit and left. Hermoine just sat there in bed, frozen. Someone turned off the lights and she heard the rest of the girls climbing slowly back into bed.  
  
She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she heard that voice calling her name, "Hermoine…" over and over again. She decided to take a walk.  
  
Hermoine slowly crawled out of bed and crept across the room toward the door. The steps creaked damply as she made her way down them toward the corridor leading to the great hall.  
  
She stopped. Was that footsteps she was hearing? She couldn't tell; it was too dark to see. She looked around blindly anyway trying to find where the sound was coming from. Behind her, Hermoine suddenly realized. She groped at the wall in search of a support beam or door way to hide in. She really wasn't in the mood to get caught wondering the halls after dark.  
  
"Is someone there?" A voice said from down the corridor. Hermoine couldn't tell whose it was; it was too faint.  
  
She slowly peeked around the corner of where she was hiding. She could see far down the corridor a dark figure with their wand lit. It was a child or at least someone about her age, she could tell. They were much too short to be an adult.  
  
Before she could call back they turned, whispered something that sounded somewhat like "Red Jay" and stepped through what looked like the wall. Hermoine couldn't tell for certain, but she heard a clicking noise after they said their magic words.  
  
Finally she stepped out from her hiding place and bumped right into something. She looked up to find Professor Blue standing before her.  
  
"Um…" She was almost speechless.  
  
"Good… evening Hermoine." He felt just a speechless, but being a professor he had to take authority and say something. "I'm not even going to ask as to why you're wondering the halls so late at night seeing that it's probably the same reason I am."  
  
"I…" Hermoine still couldn't seem to choke out a reply.  
  
"Really… no need to explain. I had the same dream." He motioned for her to follow him, "Here lets go talk in the Libra… um my quarters."  
  
A.N. This chapter is really short… I say that about every chapter… and it seems kind of abstract, you can tell that I was really pulling this shit out of my ass. I wonder what "Red Jay" could mean… any guesses? And can you tell from the chapter's title that I watch way too much Tenchi? 


End file.
